User blog:VoidSansXD/a literal water bottle????
Summary: There was once a god. This god contained infinite power, existing beyond the concept of dimensions, realities, memes, etc. This god eventually got bored of his god-like powers, destroying themself making the multiverse, universe, etc in the process. This god was known as "the creator", but has no true name. This god invented every single concept; basically being as powerful to us, as we are to even theoretically immortal godlike comic characters. This god split his power into Infinite parts of space-time, thus creating infinite dimensions, realities, theories, concepts of the human mind, etc. To put it more simply; imagine an omnipotent comic book character. Even they aren't as powerful as the person who MADE the comic book, due to them being infinitely weaker, as just being an abstract concept created by the human mind, since they cannot harm us in any way, shape, or form. There were infinite universes, multiverses, higher dimensional gods, abstract concepts, theories, realities, dreams, timelines, megaverses, infinitely powerful omnipotent gods, etc.... made from this one god. The most powerful god created by this god; is this water bottle. Powers and stats Tier: Literally infinitely weak (a theoretical and abstract concept created by the human mind. You can make a character infinitely weak, but it will still lose if it's not an abstract concept by the human mind.) | Low 10-C at it's maximum suppresion (takes the form of a small water bottle) | Low 5-B (Can take the form of all water in our universe) | High 1-B (Takes the form of all water in all dimensions) | 0 (Literallly omnipotent) | Creator (Can reach 75% of the creator's power. This tier is greater than memetic, or "above tiers", due to memetic and above tiers being abstract concepts.) | True Creator (Can reach 99.999999999999999999954% of the creator's power at maximum power.) Name: Water bottle, the creator reincarnated Orgin: The creator Gender: None, but commonly assumed to be male. Age: The first entity ever created by the creator, making it's age immeasurable. However, it's commonly assumed to be 13.8B years old. Classification: Water bottle (Duh) Powers and abilities: Transcendance of literally everything except the creator. Attack potency: None | Below average human Level | Small Planet level | High Hyperverse Level | Creator Level | True creator level Speed: Immobile | Nigh-Immobile | FTL | MFTL+ | Omnipresent | Beyond any concept of speed, due to speed being an abstract concept of the human mind. Lifting strength: You get the point lol Striking strength: You get the point lol Durability: You get the point lol Stamina: None | Nonexistent | Very High | Immeasurable | True Creator level (absolute true infinity). Range: None | Very Small | Planetary | Hyperversal | Absolute true infinity Standard equipment: None notable, as they can have anything they want at any given time. It doesn't matter if it doesn't exist yet, will never exist, won't appear as an abstract concept from the human mind in any given timeline, etc. Intelligence: None | Omniscient | Absolute, true infinite intelligence. Weaknesses: The creator suddenly coming back to life for some reason? Other than that, none. Notable attacks/techniques: All of them lol. Key: Comic form | Normal water bottle | The ocean | Literal god form | True form | True form full power Notable Victories: All of them Notable losses: Loses only if they want to, but may lose to the creator. Inconclusive matches: The creator Category:Blog posts